


Talk Dirty

by TrashKing (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Playing dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/TrashKing
Summary: Mafioso Roy is in Creta selling weapons and drugs. He suspects the handsome blonde at the club speaks more Amestrian than he's letting on but, for now, he'll go along with the language barrier.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 17
Kudos: 212





	Talk Dirty

Roy Mustang’s in Creta to sell weapons and drugs. His network dominates Amestris and he wants to extend himself a little to international relations because there’s big money to be had there. He can get _Xingese Smoke_ , a kind of narcotic, from one side of the map to the other. He’s a central part of the pipeline. Better than that the Cretans, traditionally clan orientated, are always brawling with each other so there’s a huge black market for weapons now the government has outlawed civilian firearms.

Tonight he’s in a club with an couple of his men. His security team is here but his translators are back at the hotel after a long day spent negotiating with the local crime lords. Roy trusts his translators. He’s brought only the best, people he’s worked with before, but he doesn’t expect he needs them at every junction. The guys are apt enough at getting drinks from the bar and that’s really all they need right now. Roy expects if you wave enough money around you can solve just about any problem. 

He’s sipping, talking shit, when this flawless little blonde number struts past.

Roy’s up and after them in the span of a heartbeat. You can’t get ass like that back in Amestris. It just doesn’t exist or, if it does, it’s taken by hardcore fanatics who don’t share. Following out onto the dance floor he finds the blonde approaching a booth with a couple of others. Roy grabs his wrist, spins him back around, and there’s a flash of brilliant anger in the perfect face before it settles into amused curiosity.

The young man asks something in Cretan. Roy’s not sure what exactly but it sounds like; ‘ _Can I fucking help you?_ ’

“Sorry,” Roy shrugs in Amestrian, before rattling off in what little Cretan he does know; “ _I don’t speak the language_.” 

The blonde blinks, glancing at his friends and then back to Roy. He seems amused, free hand on his hip, and he makes a face that seems to say; ‘ _well? What?_ ’

Roy tugs his wrist and gestures to the dance floor.

The blonde laughs, casts another glance back at his friends, but then nods and let’s Roy haul him into the crowd. Roy grins. He might not speak the language but the blonde obviously has enough gut instinct to know sheer desire when he sees it.

On the sticky dance floor Roy pulls him close. Two slender arms wrap lazily around his neck and taking the blonde’s hips Roy holds him just close enough to burn. The blonde has this braid and these big gold eyes and _hot damn_.

They take a measure of each other for a few moments. Roy’s hands wander under the hem of his shirt to touch bare navel or amble down his tightly clad thighs and the blonde permits it. The blonde is toned for someone deceptively small. Roy wonders if he could throw a punch? He doesn’t wonder long though. Bigger fish to fry. Taking the blonde’s hand he leads him off the dance floor and shooting a few instructions at his security crew tries to explain his intentions to the hot piece.

“ _Hotel?_ ” He manages in Cretan.

The blonde seems to consider it then, with a shrug and a nod, laughs a kind of ‘ _why not?_ ’

Roy escorts them outside to the street and into the back of one of his rented cars. In the back seat Roy finds it hard to keep his hands to himself. He hauls the blonde closer, tries to kiss him, but the creature tilts his head away, still laughing, and Roy’s left to suck and nip down his neck. There’s a chuckle, then a gasp, then the blonde moans despite himself and Roy grins.

Roy pushes the blonde up against the back wall of the elevator when they return to the hotel. Hands searching up under his shirt, mouth working the junction of his shoulder, and purring the smaller let’s Roy wander. Roy notes the blonde rests his weight more in one leg than the other and that one hand is a little less bold than the other. He’s not sure why, can’t quite put his finger on it but when they’re in Roy’s suite he figures he’ll discover why in the process of stripping the blonde.

“Fuck you’re beautiful,” he mumbles in the hotel room as he locks the door. The blonde evidently can’t understand a word he’s saying but seems to sense he’s being spoken about because he watches Roy carefully.

Besieging the blonde once again Roy pushes him down onto the edge of the bed and starts working him out of his clothes in between distracted flurries of kisses. The red coat goes first, the shirt and Roy pauses for just a second when he realises—

“Automail?” He stares the blonde down, taking in his silver arm.

The blonde evidently knows what the pause is in relation to and looks temporarily sheepish. He goes to sit up but pushing him back down Roy hushes him. “It’s okay,” he tells himself as much as the piece of ass, “I can work with that. It’s fine. Lie back.”

The blonde let’s himself be pushed back but doesn’t exactly relax until Roy gets his pants off. He’s hard, of course, but Roy notes with some interest; “okay, and an automail leg. Well damn. But, whatever, I’ve done weirder.”

The blonde then, finally, seems to relax. He’s more pliant suddenly, kisses Roy back a little harder, and pushing him up the mattress a little Roy sits back to strip himself. Jacket, shirt, shoes, underwear…gone. The blonde gives him the once over and there’s some discerning interest in his myriad of scars. Roy takes his hands and presses them against the mass of scar tissue on his abdomen. The blonde’s shoulders fall, settling, and Roy knows he’s talking to himself but he promises; “relax, you can touch, it’s fine.”

Grasping his neck the blonde pulls him down and kisses him hard. Something about the whole scenario seems to be turning him on. Maybe it’s the fact Roy’s seen some shit, maybe it’s the fact Roy’s not weirded out by his automail limbs, whatever the case the blonde suddenly seems a whole lot more interested.

Roy’s quick to convince the blonde onto his hands and knees. Hardly romantic, sure, but there’s something downright diabolical about mounting a specimen this fine like they’re a bitch in heat. Unable to help himself Roy reaches for the lube with one hand and slaps the Cretan’s perky ass with the other. There’s a yelp, a warning glance, and Roy has to grin.

“You’re fine baby,” he promises, pressing his lubricated fingers at the blonde’s tight hole. The blonde makes a noise, head slumping forward, as Roy circles his entrance and presses without breaching. “Yeah, that’s not so bad, is it? Gods, I am going to fucking break you in. Going to rut you like there’s no tomorrow.”

The blonde moans, pressing back into his touch, and Roy could’ve sworn, for a split second, that maybe it was something he said? No, probably not, maybe its just the rumble of his yammering voice that’s doing the trick. That or the pressure of his fingers slipping into the pliant blonde and rubbing against his insides.

He curls his fingers, stretching, toying…

The blonde’s breathing becomes shallower and Roy’s fucking delighted with himself.

“Yeah? You like that?” He teases. “Should just fuck yourself on my hand. You’re lucky I want to fill you up with cock or else I’d make you cum like this. On your knees, like a slut.”

There’s a drawn out moan the blonde tries to catch by biting his lips and Roy has to seriously wonder that time. Curious, suspicious, he keeps his fingers flexing inside the tight ass and slicks up his cock. Easing his hand away he takes the blonde’s hips and rubbing his achingly hard cock against the already half slick channel begins easing himself in.

The blonde tenses for a second in his thighs and grabbing his braid in one hand Roy yanks his head back making his gasp. The distraction lessens the tension in the other’s lower body allowing Roy to thrust impossibly deeper and when the blonde realises his eyes roll back and he makes the most delicious sound.

“Yeah, just like that,” Roy is keen to try something now. He doesn’t like being tricked. He has a sneaking suspicion someone speaks a little more Amestrian than they’re letting on and frankly—“maybe I should cum inside you? Fill you up. I think you’d like that and it’s not like you can tell me to stop.”

He curls the braid around his hand, holding the blonde’s head up, and hip under his other palm begins to thrust.

“Look at you,” Roy purrs, “hands and knees, taking my cock like a champ, you’ll be lucky if you can walk by the time I let you leave. We don’t get ass like you back home. Fucking pert and perky and too dumb to talk back.”

The blonde’s biting his lips again and Roy ups the intensity of his hips.

“You can clean my cock with your mouth when we’re done. Be such a shame not to make you swallow something. Want to feel both your holes around my cock.”

There’s a heady, strained, little sound from behind the blonde’s lips. His head tries to slump forward but Roy won’t let him go that easily. His cock is hard inside the blonde. The Cretan’s warm and tight and slick and Roy can feel himself bottoming out inside the other as he gains traction with every thrust.

“See,” Roy thrusts into him, pulling his hips back to lock them together with the full brunt of Roy’s cock buried inside him. “I have this stupid, sneaking suspicion that you understand me. So I’ll make you a deal. You talk to me, properly, and I’ll let you cum. You don’t and I’m going to _torture_ you.”

He let’s go of the blonde’s hair, letting his head slump forward. With one hand steadying his hips then Roy slips his other hand around the young man’s cock. He holds himself all the way inside the blonde, feeling the smaller body flex against the intrusion, and stroking his cock rubs his thumb around the leaking head.

The blonde swears audibly in Cretan turning his face into the sheets he’s gripping for dear life.

He rocks his hips back into Roy, trying to get some movement, but the darker man holds them so pinned he can’t get any distance.

Roy’s hand continues to stroke. The blonde’s leaking against his palm, shuddering, and swearing at him in Cretan again Roy has to tut.

“You want me to fuck you?” He teases. “You ask nice then and I’ll think about pounding you into the next century.”

His hand tightens around the blonde’s cock. Not enough to hurt just enough to build the pressure and moaning the blonde tries to buck and starts, to Roy’s delight, to swear at him in _Amestrian_. 

“Fuckin— _Move!_ ” The blonde orders in a gasps. “Just fuck me! God—”

“There we go,” Roy laughs. The blonde about to say something, tell him off, but Roy takes a deep sharp thrust and breaks him into useless moaning as he sets up an unforgiving rhythm. “Touch your cock.” Roy orders. “I want to rut you.”

“ _Fuck._ ” The blonde supports himself weakly on his automail arm, the other reaching down between his legs to fish for his cock. Then, taking his hips in both hands, Roy starts to fuck him in earnest.

“Well since you didn’t tell me no,” Roy grins, “I still think I’m going to cum inside you.”

“You fuck right— _Aahh_ …” the blonde tries to protest but Roy bucks into him and the Cretan doesn’t even bother to pretend he’s going to stop touching himself.

“Name’s Roy Mustang,” he teases, “you got that?”

“ _Fuck you._ ”

“Moan it.” Roy orders. “Want to hear you screaming my name when you cum.”

“I’m not gonna—” There’s a strangled noise, a gasp.

“You’re getting tighter around me,” he grins, “you can fight me all you like but you’re _so close_. You’re going to milk my cock.”

“ _I’m not_.” The blonde insist. “You absolute basta— _Aah_!”

“Say it.” Roy bats his hand away and takes the blonde cock in his own again, squeezing. “Let me hear it.”

“I—Ah— _Mustang_ ,” the blonde shudders, yelping into his grasp and spasming. “Mustang, god, oh my god…”

Roy moans, eyes rolling back. He plays it tough but when the blonde starts spasming around his cock he lets himself cum.

“That’s it,” Roy purrs, hips jerking gently to drag out the last of his own orgasm.

“Oh my god…” The blonde slumps boneless into the bed and taking pity on him Roy eases out to collapse next to him.

“Do I get your name?” Roy grins tiredly, pushing hair back from the blonde’s face.

“Fuck you,” the blonde pants. “Fuck you with a stick.”

“I’ll fuck you again in a minute if you’re not careful.” Roy warns.

“It’s Edward.” The blonde snaps. “Edward Elric.”

Roy nods, digesting that. It’s a nice name. He shuffles a little, hauling Edward into his arms. The blonde squirms, tries to sit up, but Roy holds him tight and hushes him. There’s another squirm, a second’s resistance, and then evidently Edward decides it’s too much effort because he’s limp in Roy’s embrace.

“Any particular reason you decided to lie to me?” Roy wonders.

“Tourists are idiots.” Edward grumbles. “And it’s a lot harder to ask for my number if you think I can’t understand you.”

Edward sounds like an absolutely charming little viper. Wicked clever too because Roy believed him for quite some time and it usually takes a little more finesse to talk Roy into a lie. Roy considers it, hums, and decides;

“I’m here for the next three days. Then I head back to Amestris. I want to fuck you at every possible opportune moment until then.”

“Fuck you.” Edward squirms again. “You’re lucky I don’t—”

“If you’ve got someone else who makes you come that hard, please, tell me all about them.”

“ _Ugh_ ,” Edward moans, “you were so much nicer when you weren’t talking!”

“I can pay you.”

“I’m not a whore.”

“Then let me show you a good time.” Roy offers. “Hotel rooms, restaurants, clubs… you name it. I’ve got to conduct some business but you can be my guest.”

“No.” Edward puts his foot down. “I’m no one’s boy toy.”

“You’re stubborn,” Roy sighs, and slips a hand between them to—

“ _Ah!_ What’re you—?” Edward’s eye’s roll back as Roy gropes his cock.

“If you’re going to be stubborn,” Roy challenges, “I’ll just have to keep you too distracted to leave.”

They’re nose to nose and Edward wants to growl but his breath is short and haggard and Roy can feel him getting harder in his hand. The blonde’s still slick from his own orgasm making it easy for Roy’s fingers to smooth over him and slide down his shaft.

“You stop that.” Edward huffs breathlessly, eyes half lidded. “That’s not – _oh_ \- fair.” 

“Enjoy a paid vacation for a few days,” Roy tempts, “and maybe I’ll give you a little time to recover before I fuck you again.”

“Ugh,” Edward moans, “fine, fine… Just _stop_. I can’t think.”

“Poor thing,” Roy croons mockingly, giving Edward’s cock a parting squeeze that makes the little blonde hiss.

“You’re so fucking pushy.”


End file.
